hyuk's life is hectic
by sherry404
Summary: haehyuk, AU!office.. summary baca dalam.. :)


tittle: hyuk's life is hectic

type: multi-chaptered

pairing: HaeHyuk, everyoneXHyuk,,

genre AU!office, drama, romance, fluff in the air~~~~

rating: K-T

warning: boyxboy.. update lama.. hyuk pov..

summary: cerita tentang kehidupan hyukjae di tempatnya bekerja dan kisah cintanya dengan pria yang dia temui. -ok, its lame-

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Aku yakin setiap orang punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Kemana perjalanan ini akan berakhir, kita yang menentukan pilihan. Disaat kita tesadar kita mengambil jalan yang salah, kadang ada yang menyerah dengan keadaanya, namun aku yakin semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan, walaupun jalannya harus berliku. Ini tentang keyakinan kita dan bagaiana kita menyingkapi masalah yang kita hadapi..

Aku selalu berusaha untuk berpikir positif, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Aku yakin aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar-benar salah.

.

.

Berawal dari Kamis, 4 April 2013.

23 tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari yang sama, salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul, ibuku melahirkanku. Semoga hari ini semua kebahagian datang padaku. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan textile yang cukup besar di seoul. Aku diterima sebagai staff marketing, walau tak sesuai dengan pendidikan yang aku ambil, mengingat dunia sekarang susah mendapatkan pekerjaan, setidaknya aku dapat pekerjaan yang layak dan aku bisa akan dengan uangku sendiri, tanpa harus bergantung kepada keluargaku. Umurku sudah tak pantas untuk masuk ke golongan yang masuk menjadi beban keluarga.

Hari ini pasti menjadi hariku!

Kini, aku sedang di bawa berkeliling oleh salah satu seniorku, namanya Victoria, namun dia ingin aku memanggilnya Vic. Keturunan china namun sejak kecil sudah tinggal di seoul. Dia mengenalkanku ke setiap karyawan di departemen marketing dan ke departemen lain. Hanya beberapa orang yang ku ingat namanya, karena aku adalah tipe orang yang tak mudah mengingat nama orang, untuk kalian ketahui, aku bahkan lupa dengan nama sebagian paman dan bibiku. Hanya beberapa orang yang 'unik' yang langsung ku ingat namanya.

Sungmin, staff di departemen yarn purchase, aku langsung merasa dekat dengannya karena pembawaan dia yang ramah dan sepertinya mau berteman dengan siapa saja.

Kyuhyun, aku tak tahu posisi dia apa di departemen IT, tapi saat Vic mengenalkanku dengannya, mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Vic bilang padaku jangan terlalu dekat dengannya jika tak ingin terlibat dengan yang namanya masalah. Aku membuat catatan untuk itu.

Leejoon, tentu saja aku mengingatnya, dia teman satu kuliahku, walau kita mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, tapi kita sering jalan keluar bersama. Kita memang sempat lost contact dengannya, aku tak menyangka kita kini bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Mr. Shin, aku lupa siapa nama lengkapnya, tapi dia adalah atasanku, sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu dan mengingatnya jika tak ingin timbul masalah.

Dan sisanya, ingatanku tak jelas, aku ingat dengan wajah mereka tapi aku lupa dengan nama mereka.

Sampai istirahat siang, semua berjalan dengan sempurna, hari yang indah untukku. Vic mengajariku apa saja yang harus aku kerjakan, tapi karena masih baru dan belum bisa diberi tanggung jawab, aku hanya di suruh untuk photo copy ini, photo copy itu, bawa ini antar sana, dan terus seperti itu.

Dan tak terasa waktu berjalan dan 15 menit lagi waktunya untuk pulang. Aku duduk lemas di kursiku, kakiku terasa pegal, bekerja itu cukup melelahkan.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya seorang pria yang menurutku cukup tampan. Hmm, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya. Ku coba melihat nametagnya, junho.

"melelahkan" jawabku jujur.

"dulu pernah bekerja?" tanya dia lagi, dia kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, entah aa yang sedang dia kerjakan, kulihat dia sedang menginput data ke program, Vic tadi sempat mengajariku tentang program itu, tapi aku masih bingung apa fungsi program itu.

"ini pertama kali bekerja" junho hanya bergumam. "mmh, junho-ssi" aku bingung apa yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang, mr. Shin menyerahkan semuanya ke vic untuk mengajariku, tapi vic sepertinya sekarang sedang sibung mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Junho bergumam lagi, "kau sudah lama bekerja di sini?"

Junho terlihat sedang berpikir, mungkin sedang menghitung berapa lama dia sudah bekerja, "aku masuk november tahun lalu, jadi sekitar 5 bulan"

Aku hanya memanggukkan kepalaku, tak tahu harus bertanya apalagi, lagipula aku tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"hyukjae-ssi, boleh minta tolong?" aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku, "tolong photo copy kan ini" junho tersenyum lebar, seolah berkata "please"

"satu rangkap?" dia menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali. "thank you" ucapnya ketika aku berdiri dan mengambil kertas yang ditunjuk oleh junho.

Aku membaca isi dokumennya, tak memerhatikan yang ada di hadapanku, aku baru tersadar ketika aku terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dilantai, mengerang karena pantatku terasa sakit.

"ya! Berjalan dengan benar, kau tak punya mata?" seseorang berteriak, aku tahu teriakan itu ditujukan kepadaku. "sorry" ucapku, mengambil semua dokumen yang berjatuhan. Mencoba tak memperdulikan omelan-omelannya.

"maaf" aku memisahkan dokumenku dan memberikan dokumen miliknya. Aku membungkuk sekali lagi dan meminta maaf untuk kesekian kali. Jika tak salah dia adalah manager yarn purchase, Vic pernah memberitahukan namanya, tapi aku lupa. Uh, kenapa ingatanku pendek sekali.

Hari pertama bekerja, selain kecelakaan tadi, semua berjalan sempurna, hariku sempurna, karena saat aku pulang dari bekerja, ibuku dan kakakku menyambutku dengan kue tart yang mereka buat sendiri, kami merayakan bersama ulang tahunku dan hari pertama aku bekerja.

Semoga semua berjalan dengan yang kuharapkan..

.

.

D&E square adalah gedung dimana perusahaan aku bekerja. Perusahaanku terletak di lantai 10, 11 dan 12. Lantai 10 ditempati oleh GA, HRD, purhasing dan acounting. Lantai 11 untuk marketing, yarn purchase, IT dan exim. Lantai 13 untuk semua petinggi-petinggi perusahaan.

Hari keduaku bekerja masih sama dengan hari pertamaku kemarin. Saat Mr. Shin memanggilku, aku tak menyangka jika aku akan dipindah tempatkan olehnya. Dia bilang jika departemen yarn purchase sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru, urgent. Dengan alasan ini dan itu, aku akhirnya 'dipaksa' untuk pindah ke yarn purchase.

Sungmin menyambutku dengan wajah cerianya, dia sepertinya sangat antusias dengan kedatanganku, katanya pekerjaanku akan membantu dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, karena semenjak pegawainya yang dulu keluar, maka pekerjaan sungmin menjadi double dan membuatnya kewalahan.

Dia sudah bilang ke atasannya jika dia ingin ada pegawai baru, tapi atasannya tak pernah mendengarkannya. Sungmin terus menjelekkan atasannya.

Aku belum tahu siapa atasanku, tunggu, aku tahu siapa atasanku, shit.

.

.

* * *

plis, kasih tau kalo plot kayak gini udah ada di ffn, serius, jarang baca haehyuk di ffn..


End file.
